mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Deedge
MSM Bio: MSM Composer Bio: Description The Deedge is a light blue gorilla-like monster with puffy lavender fingers and a speaker on its head. Its fur makes it look like it has a beard. Its ears are covered by its headphones. Deedge plays on eleven ice blocks like they are a launchpad, like a DJ does, hence the name "Deedge." Its eyes are green and it has two mini-fridges as speakers. It's unknown if it has legs. During the times when the Deedge is idle, it will occasionally touch its headphones as it moves its head back and forth to the tempo of the music. Song Audio sample: The Deedge's contribution to an island's song is heavily rhythmic, similar in sound to the electronic beats of a DJ. Using an anatomically built-in amplification system, it strikes a series of ice blocks to produce its beats. On Gold Island, the Deedge's song consists of a melodic series of electronic tones. Breeding The Deedge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Water and Cold without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Deedge: * + Dandidoo and Maw * + Quibble and Furcorn * + Pango and Oaktopus However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Spunge and Mammott * + Thumpies and Toe Jammer * + Congle and Potbelly * + Bowgart and Tweedle On Shugabush Island, the Deedge must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from Cold Island (not Gold Island) once it reaches level 15. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Deedge" is probably a portmanteau of "deejay" (which is basically another word for a DJ) and "Fridge". Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Deedge on the Rare Deedge page. Notes *The Deedge was originally called a "Chillex", which probably combines the words "chill" and "Skrillex". **However, as a reference to this name, one of the Deedge's default names is "Skrill". *In Shugabush Island Deedge's snow is gone. *The Deedge is the only Quad Element Monster in the original game that is available in more than one island (not including Gold or Tribal Island). *Apparently, Deedge earwax can be used to dye things blue. This is taken from the description of the Blue Bubblerite Path, and is also mentioned in the description of the Shugavox. *In the My Mammott trailer, Deedge's song can be heard. This is the same with Quibble. *The Deedge and Fa are the only monsters whose names can be spelled with only the musical alphabet (from A to G). *On March 26th, 2015, when playing its ice blocks on Shugabush Island, the Deedge's hands turned blue at approximately where the wrist would be. Additionally, the fingernails became golden. This "effect" lasted only about a day, and was probably a glitch related to the release of the Rare Deedge on March 27th. *It has been confirmed that Deedge does not have legs or feet * The Deedge has a sound on Gold Island that appears more different than any other island in the game. Instead of drum beat boxes, it is synthesizer boxes. *The Deedge can be seen in the My Singing Monster FAQ and Support page. Link. * The Deedge's bio says "attuned to the beat of the Earth," despite the fact it doesn't have the earth element. * Deedge is confirmed to have no legs or feet. Link. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Deedge (on all the islands) wear brown hats over the boomer on the top of their heads, wear a red shirt with yellow strips on the sleeves and their boom-boxes have a Christmas Tree decoration as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. This costume did not return in since 2015. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Cold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Monsters (Composer)